This invention relates to a device for automatically applying the brakes of a vehicle when there is any probability of collision with an object, such as another vehicle, and more particularly to a device which automatically warns of an impending emergency braking operation a moment before the emergency brake is actually applied.
In one known vehicle safety arrangement a so-called radar brake system automatically brakes the vehicle after detecting an obstacle in the path of the moving vehicle with a radar and then determining the possibility of a collision from the relative speed and relative distance between the vehicle and the obstacle. Such a radar brake system, however, usually operates when the vehicle is running at high speed and causes high deceleration, so that unless the passenger is given advance warning of the impending braking action and allowed to take a suitable defensive stance, he may be thrown forward and bump his head against the windshield, driving panel or front seat. Also, the driver may become flustered and operate the steering wheel in a manner which invites even greater danger.
An object of the invention is to avoid these dangers.
Another object of the present invention is to give passengers advance warning of an impending automatic braking action before the brake action starts.